Douchey Awesomes
Douchey Awesomes are those who are or were Awesome but the cocky, self-aggrandizing nature of their nature makes them total douches. this is something that I like to call: "self-explanatory." allow me to explain. at some point in the personal journey of an Awesome, supposedly, the individual realizes or is made to realize that they are indeed Awesome. this usually has one of two drastically different effects, with infinite degrees in between. #they decide to hide their power secrets from the world lest it be undone with chaos and it would be then be much harder to get reliable customer service, civic responses, and honest opinions of your appearance if society is destroyed. #they go crazy with power and flaunts what they gots because they figure they are just so self important that they don't give a fuck about the repercussions anyhow. The most powerful Awesomes usually end up being the former with the sheer magnitude of their powers and energies kept hidden due to fear and social awkwardness. In some cases, these characters may not ever realize that they are natch Awesome. Often adorable little forest nymphs with Awesome power and big anime eyes are the former. The latter douchey Awesomes, while still having their powers, tend not to give a fuck about others as they are more concerned with looking cool, being popular, being above the rules, and people wanting to have sex with them for their 'deeds' and accomplishments. Douchey Awesomes tend to be either evil, or at the very least middle-to-upper-class attractive white males with good hair. Because they think so highly of themselves, they may not even be evil, but could be a hero who just thinks they are so totally Awesome that they make no efforts to notice, alter, or fix their douchey demeanor. Their 'heroic' acts are usually somewhat calcluated into getting something out of it for themselves. Luckily, this douchey demeanor (douchemeanor) has a dampening effect on their Awesome abilities, ranging down to and inclusing Tame-Ass Karate. To further clarify; there are douches, and there are Awesomes, and there are douchey Awesomes. All douchey Awesomes are both douches and Awesomes, but not all douches or Awesomes are necessarily douchey Awesomes, because only when douches and Awesomes combine to be a douchey Awesome are douches Awesome or Awesomes douches. '' '' An easy way to tell the difference is in how they do Awesome things. Does the Awesome you know insult people because they deserve/need the insult (as constructive pejoration) or simply because putting other people down builds themselves up and makes themselves feel better? Does the Awesome stop a bank heist and then slink away into the shadows unnamed, or stick around for a photo op? Do they have a merch site? Does the evil Awesome in question prefer to pull the stings as a nefarious character in silhouette, or do they transmit their video image and demands to the leaders of the free world? The Revengerists tend not to hire Douchey Awesomes, as it goes against their methods of remaining obscure and unknown to the general populace at large, thus reducing their affectiveness, revealing their power secrets and base, and runs the risk of allowing in some Tame-Ass Karate. If an Awesome is clearly somehow extremely powerful, and just somewhat douchey, an exception may be made, such as with Nova Dude, the most powerful charater in the Revengerist Universe. Notable Examples include: *Superman *Kanye West *Spider-Man *Captain Hammer *Cyclops *Octomom *Eminem *Alec Baldwin *Ant Man *Tiger Woods *Aquaman *Namor the Sub-Mariner *the Flash *Steve Jobs *Kobe Bryant *Mr. Fantastic Examples of Douchey Awesome abound* in the DC Universe, itself a douchey orgnanation: *with the exception of the Batman , who is merely based on the Real Batman. notice that douchey awesomes often have a code against killing, which they are constantly stumbling upon/finding reasons to not adhere to. Category:Awesomes Category:Characters